The Family's Blessing
by WildLifeHighway4
Summary: Mabel, now in her early twenties, finally found someone who finds her interests fascinating. He loves her more than anything in the world and wants to pop the question to her. But before he does, he must ask her three favorite people in the world for their blessing...Will they approve? (OC in the story)
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

**AN: I had this thought in my head last night and I wanted to make it into a story!**

 **Gravity Falls and the characters that come with it, do NOT belong to me.**

 **Travis Weston does though.**

Mabel _was the most pure hearted, energetic, fun loving human being in the universe. Her whole personality was just so unique and special. An independent young lady she was. Everything she was, everything she did, is what caught the eye and attracted her soul mate, from the moment they met. His name was Travis Weston_

 _They met in their third year of college at Oregon University, after their was a small accident regarding Travis and football. Mabel, who witnessed the whole thing, had offered him help. One glimpse of her, took his breath away. From there on, he wanted to get to know her. Yes, she was...different from the other girls he knew. But she wasn't strange, or weird...She was fun and imaginative. She was...extraordinary. And the more he got to know her, the more he was captivated by her personality._

 _Months after they had met, he asked her out on a date. At first she thought he was pulling her leg. After many failed relationships, Mabel never thought she would never get another date. But it was serious, he wanted go on a date with her._

 _So from there, began a relationship._

 _After a couple of weeks, Mabel wanted to introduce Travis to the family. And when it happened, it couldn't have been more awkward. Dipper, with his "So you like steak medium rare huh? Might be a werewolf Mabel." Grunkle Stan, offering him some coffee, tying him down to a chair, and then consider throwing him in the bottomless pit! And Grunkle Ford, oh boy her Grunkle Ford. He was completely calm throughout the whole evening, but as soon as Travis was leaving, he clamped his six fingered hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, "My great niece seems to be happy...Just so you know I have a gun and if you hurt her, you know where you stand." He then put a smile on his face resumed letting him leave._

 _Mabel questioned why Travis was so calm about everything she did or what she liked, and how her family was. One evening, she had asked him why and the only answer to her question was, "I hate normal. You are the opposite. Your personality, your style, I just love that about you. And your family? Yeah, half of them want to kill me, but it's because they care about you. Mabel, I'm in love with you. Your thing for glitter, your pig, the sweaters you make for me, I love all that. And I love you."_

 _From there, Mabel knew at that moment, that she finally found her soul mate. And so did Travis._

 ** _(A year later)_**

 _"Woo! You sure about it, man?"_

 _"Yes. I don't want to wait any longer. I love her and...well, I hope she still loves me."_

 _"Haha! I guess congrats are in order?"_

 _"Not yet. There is still one more obstacle, before I do it."_

 **Okay! Okay! This story will be a three shot. I'm already planning and writing out the next chapter. STAY TUNED! AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper

**AN: First off, the brother-in-law.**

 **Gravity Falls does not belong to me, it belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

Through the roads of Oregon drove Travis. He felt confident as he was driving to Gravity Falls. In a couple of days, he was going to propose to the woman he loves. But before he could do that, he had to ask the family for approval. It was tradition in his family and it was a sign of respect to them.

Travis had already asked her parents, and to a relief, they approved. Granted, Mabel's father pulled the "questioning protective father" act, but he understood, whereas her mother jumped in excitement. He was glad they seemed happy about it, but there was a catch. "Now look...we are fine with it, but...you still have to ask the three people that are more close to our daughter than we are...get their approval, and you have ours completely."

And that brings him to town. Travis must ask her twin brother, and best friend Dipper, and her...Grunkles, was it? And he understood completely! He had an older sister. And he would want to be asked for his blessing too...which he did. Besides, he was already planning to ask their approval, knowing how much Mabel cared for them.

He arrived to Gravity Falls, and called Dipper up in advance to meet him. They agreed to meet up at the diner. As he got out of the car, he saw his future brother-in-law by a window. Walking in, Dipper waved to him to come over here.

"Okay Travis. You called me up to meet you here, so this must be important, otherwise you would be with my sister right about now." said Dipper, as if he was investigating some oddity about him.

"Yeah, I uh, really wanted to talk about something...well, something that I need your help with." Travis spoke a little anxiously, but with a smile.

Dipper leaned over, "I knew it! I knew there was something about you that was unnatural!"

Travis did not see that coming. "Wha-"

"How is it that she always attracts these types of anomalies?"

"Dipper, I-"

"So tell me! What are you? A Werewolf? That would explain the scruff."

A werewolf? "I don't think so. But-"

"No. There's not a lot of body hair I'm seeing. I'll have to investigate this more."

"Investi- Dipper-"

"Good thing you came to me fir-"

"DIPPER I CAME HERE TO ASK FOR YOUR BLESSING TO MARRY MABEL." Travis unloaded. Then he realized what he had just done. Instead of calmly saying to him, he yelled it at his face.

Now it was Dipper who did not see that coming. "...Come again?"

Okay. One more try. Calmly, he asked again. "I...I would like to have yer blessing, to ask Mabel, to marry me." That was much better. All that was left to do is hear the brother's response.

"...Uh-huh..." All Dipper did, was stare at Travis for a brief moment, then took a huge sip of his soda. He looked calm, analyzing Travis up and down. He seemed like a good guy. Travis came from a respectful and kind family, growing up in the countryside. He adored animals, which was one of the good benefits for Mabel, since she had waddles. But the one thing that Dipper knew that Travis was the right one for Mabel, was how oblivious he was from all the crazy and weirdness. Nothing bothered him. Not even the time he literally saw Jeff and a couple of other gnomes walk by him! This guy was just as naïve as Mabel was. He was a glass-half-full kind of person.

After a long pause, Dipper spoke, "Tell me something Travis...Do you like the sweaters Mabel knits for you?"

"Yes. Of course, they are unlike any sweater I've ever had. They're really soft!"

"What about the extensive amount of glitter she uses?"

"Hey, you have to have some way to make the objects stand out."

Dipper absorbed every word Travis spoke. He seemed to understand Mabel more than he ever did, which was really confusing. "Travis, the first time Mabel and I came to gravity falls, we were shipped over here by our parents. So they weren't here. Mabel took this as an opportunity to finally meet someone. Granted we were only twelve but, you know girls, they will get that boy crazy phase."

Travis understood. His sister had one.

"Well, let's just say that, there were a few but...each one did not work out...like at all. Like it wouldn't even last a day or two." Dipper pointed out. "It would break her heart but, I was there to make sure she would smile again. Because the one thing I can't stand, is seeing her upset. I don't want to see her get hurt, I never ever want to see that." The more he spoke, the more serious he looked. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, if you can also be someone who can make her happy and make her smile everyday, enjoy the things that she likes, then if my blessing is what you want to be that someone...then you have it."

Travis was completely happy to hear those words, that he let out the cheer of a cowboy. "Thank you Dipper!"

Dipper chuckled in a not so meaning way. "Dude, I don't think you should have been feeling nervous when you came to get _my_ blessing."

Travis was a little puzzled. "Why is that?"

The twin brother only found this amusing, that he smiled even more. If what he is thinking is true, and by the name of all that is legal, he hopes it is, there is no doubt that he wants to be there to witness the whole thing.

"Well...have you gotten Stan and Ford's blessing yet?"

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN! Travis, you might want to reconsider that choice. So how do you think its gonna play out? Will the Grunkles give their blessing? Will Stan wind up killing the guy?...Or Ford? Will Dipper be in on it? Will Stan contact one of his 'friends' from the past, shove him in a trunk to be driven to Canada?...It's possible. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grunkles

**AN: Wow! I got a lot of good feed back. To be honest I didn't expect you guys to actually like the story. Makes me real happy!** **Well, here's the last chapter. Get ready to read some Grunkles go on a murder rampage! And there is a "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" reference in here. Who can figure it out first? Be sure to read the Author's note below once you finish reading.**

 **OH! Btw, small WenDip ahead! And slight rated T for mild language.**

 **And I'd like to give credit to bechnokid from tumblr, for the amazing idea and design of "Dr Mystery Ford!"**

 **Gravity Falls does NOT belong to me! It belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

A few hours after asking Dipper's blessing, Travis spent his walk to the shack thinking how he was going to ask Stan and Ford to ask for Mabel's hand. Because apparently how Dipper pointed out...

" _Don't underestimate their reaction. And make sure the front door is open too, just in case."_

Now that was just plain funny. Dipper was probably just joking around...but it was pretty good advice though. Travis understood completely what those two meant to Mabel. She would always talk to him about them. It fascinated him completely how they were more as family than their parents. It wasn't that they didn't care about them, but by how much they had in common with their great uncles. How the town was more like her home then California and that she and her brother would do whatever it would take to come here.

And even he liked it here too. Reminded him of his hometown in Alpine, Wyoming.

His train of thought came to a stop when he caught a glimpse of the rusty, yet standing, tourist attraction that was called the Mystery Shack.

As he walked up to the door of the gift shop, he dusted his shirt and scrapped off the mud off his boots. The first time he came here, Stan stared him down and commented how his shirt was dusty and that his boots were attracting mud in the house...though technically, he wasn't, according to Mabel.

No matter. Travis took a deep breath and entered the shack. He found Dipper having a conversation with Wendy, who was just leaving.

"And speak of the man of the hour. You come for your death sentence?" Dipper chuckled, earning a slight anxious look from his future brother-in-law.

Wendy slightly wacked Dipper on the arm but later kissed him on the cheek. "Don't make him nervous. It's a pretty huge choice he's making." she said, "Dipper told me the news. Congratulations."

"Aw thanks. But I still got one more obstacle before I pop the question. But I got a good feelin about this!" Travis said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I heard. Good luck with that one." Wendy patted him on the shoulder, not as a good for you, but more like a "It's your funeral." And just as Travis was about to say what, she left.

Dipper remained at the cashier counter with a smirk on his face. "So, do you have a death wish?"

"No, but you make it seem like one. I have confidence Dip!" Travis spoke cheerfully, "So are they here right now?"

Dipper was impressed by the bravery Travis showed. He was willing to do whatever it would take to prove he cared deeply about Mabel. "They're finishing up the last tour of the day."

Minutes after, Dipper and Travis were hearing voices come into the living room.

"Ford, for the last time, just come up with a backstory and they'll believe it!"

"I'm a scientist and researcher! If they want to hear a lie, then let them come to you."

The older pair of twins had finished up the last tour and closed up shop. They came into the living room and stopped their bickering once they saw they had company. Stan then recognized who was here, and showed a greeting smile.

"Well look who we have here!" Stan pulled Travis into a greeting noogie. "How's it hanging, Travers?"

Despite Stan being very protective of Mabel, he came to like Travis over time. Sure at first he wanted to throw the boy into the bottomless pit, but eventually after getting to know him more, during the times he was in town, who would of thought his great niece's boyfriend would win his respect. Travis was blown away when Stan gave him a tour of the Mystery Shack, but then again Travis was like Mabel. Always nice and naïve towards what they saw. He even scored extra points when he got tickets to the Football Bowl and invited Stan to the game. That, and when after the game, talked the police out of a ticket when Stan parked in a no parking zone.

Travis chuckled in delight, "Everything's been good Stan!" Even if he was nervous a bit, that wouldn't stop him from being all cheerful.

"Mabel isn't here at the moment." said Ford as he loosened the tie from his Dr. Mystery suit, "Unless you are are here for a tour, cause in that case, leave me out of it."

"You wouldn't want to hear his boring facts again, would you kid?" Stan objected, letting Travis free from the noogie.

Travis simply smiled. "I'll take a tour anytime I can!...But I didn't come here for that. Or to see Mabel. Well not yet, at least- hopefully later." He was starting to talk nervously, but collected himself. "I came here to talk to both of ya about something."

"Did you score tickets to this year's Football bowl?" asked Stan, with Travis replying with a no.

The older twins then wondered what it was all about. Ford sat on the couch, while Stan sat on his armchair. Dipper sat across the room, on the table, waiting for the show to commence.

Travis was given a chair to sit in front of the two men. He was twiddling his thumbs, feeling excited yet nervous.

Stan and Ford could only look at Travis in bewilderment. Usually they saw the boy more cheerful, naïve, something completely opposite from how he's acting right now? "Geez kid, you look like we're about to kill ya or something."

Dipper snickered in the back, earning glances at him. "Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here enjoying a pitt cola." he said.

Ford then asked, "I agree with Stan when I say you do look like rather nervous about something."

What seemed like a long time, Travis took a deep breath, for it could be his last one, and smiled confidently. "Well, uh, sirs...Mabel and I have been together for almost two years now. She has been a huge spark in my life and I've come to a point that..." Stan and Ford were beginning to get an idea what he was trying to say and their eyes slowly started to go wide. "...she means everything to me sirs and...because you two, including Dipper, are the most important people in her life...I want to ask you guys for your blessing to marry Mabel."

Stan and Ford could only stare at Travis with surprising faces, and shock. Dipper had the number nine and one set on dial just in case one of them was getting ready to choke the guy out.

Stan could not quite believe what he had just heard. This kid wanted to marry his great niece. His little pumpkin. He was fighting every instinct in his body to not hurt him, because he knew he was a good kid. But still! Ford analyzed every single word, trying to figure out how to respond without breaking out his gun.

After what felt like a long time, both the Stan Twins looked at each other and nodded. Ford broke the silence, "Travis, how about you sit here." He motioned as he stood up. Travis did and was just inches away from Stan.

"Now listen here kid...Mabel is not someone I would trust just any guy for her to be with. But ever since she and you have been together, she's been real happy."

Ford then spoke "And that's all we ever want for her. To be happy. And we know that is all you want for her too, correct?"

Travis nodded a yes.

Stan leaned in closer, "Listen to when I say this...Mabel is like the daughter I never had. I only want what is best for here. If you ever come to hurt her, I will come after you and kick your ass. And afterwards, tie you up and throw you in the trunk of my car and drive to the middle of nowhere and leave your body to rot."

"That seems a little dark Stanley." replied Ford, "But, my brother makes a good point. If you hurt my great niece, I will not hesitate to break every bone in your body, because not only is Mabel like a daughter to Stan, but to me as well." Both the elder brothers stared Travis down with threatening expressions.

Travis half smiled due to the threats, but also because of how much they cared about Mabel. "I understand completely...does that mean...?"

Ford loosened his serious expression, "You have my blessing...Stan?"

The brother and nephew looked at Stan, who was deciding still, until the words came out. "...Remember, you hurt her, and you're gone." threatened Stan, but later showed an approving face, "But, I suppose I do too."

Travis felt great relief to know they weren't going to kill him. It meant so much to him that they, along with Dipper, gave him their blessing to ask the love of his life to marry him.

"Better pull out that ring man. You got a question to ask." Dipper clamped his hand on Travis's shoulder, smiling. Stan and Ford then smirked as their nephew's smile turned into a threating expression. "If you hurt her, I'll kill ya and make it look like an accident." said Dipper casually.

Travis could only stare at his future brother-in-law in slight fear, while the great uncles laughed.

"He's our nephew kid, what'd ya expect?" said Stan in between laughter.

"Right. But it will never come to that at all." Travis replied, reclaiming his confident and cheerful self. "I love Mabel. And she will be treated with respect and I will look after her. I will take a bullet for her!"

Dipper was spooked from that last part. It reminded him of when Mabel would give her blood to search for the unicorn hair all those years ago. Now his future brother-in-law would take a bullet for his sister. They were both just as crazy to go through great lengths.

Yup, he was definitely the right one for Mabel.

 **OKAY! Hopefully you guys liked this story! Now I saw I read in the reviews someone wanted the full story. It came unexpected that you would want that, but you know what? Why not? I'll give it a shot and write it. The next one will be the proposal! But it will be on a new story, so keep an eye out! Now how about a little contest. Remember when I said there was a "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" reference in this chapter? First person who can tell me in the reviews what the line is and who said it, will get to have a part they would like to see happen in Travis's proposal. I will PM the winner. How does that sound? Well anyhow, thanks for following this story and be sure to stay tuned for the next one! BYE!**


End file.
